Sweet and Cute Maid Service
by YuriChan220
Summary: Leona wants to be cute, so she takes a job at a maid cafe to fulfill her mission. But when Mai and Athena join the picture, what silliness can Leona take?


**Sweet and Cute Maid Service**

**Pairing: Mai x Athena x Leona**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: We do not own King of Fighters or any of its characters.**

Leona Heidern never turns away from a mission. She'll take on any mission, any time, any place. She has never questioned an order before nor did she ever question motives. A mission is a mission and when results are needed, Leona will give it her full 100%.

This mindset is what has led Leona Heidern to where is now: a very unorthodox mission but a mission nonetheless. Infiltration isn't her strongest point, but so far, she's blended in nicely.

...she could do without so many frills, though. This outfit she has on? So many frills, and also, it doesn't help the draft down below. She's never shown so much thigh before.

She tries her hardest to hide her reddish face as she serves customers left and right. Yes, here she is, the stoic soldier girl, working at a maid cafe. She doesn't want anyone she knows find out about it though. Why is that? Well, she needs to keep her reputation as a badass, fighting girl, so it'll be a little weird if anyone knows that she has a cute side. Or rather, she WANTS to be cute. And working at a maid cafe should do the trick.

She serves some egg omelets to a table for two and squirts some ketchup on them, then she takes her leave. She's been working at the cafe for about a week and so far, no one has known about it. She's relieved about this, plus the fact that her team approved of her going, which was a little weird. But she's satisfied.

She cleans up one table and washes the dishes in the kitchen. She's not alone in this cafe either. There are other maids working here as well and they are doing their job well. They are as enthusiastic and cute as can be and that's what Leona is aiming for. She gets done washing the dishes and quickly exits the kitchen to serve the next set of customers.

However, as she is taking their order, jotting down some notes, she hears the door open and the bell rings. She turns her head and color drains from her face. The two people she knows very well...are here.

Mai Shiranui and her girlfriend, Athena Asamiya arrive at the cafe just because Mai is curious about it. But then, as she looks around, she notices the soldier girl taking someone's order and standing there like a statue.

"Leo-nya?" she gasps happily and then waves wildly with one hand. "LEO-NYAAAAA! Heeeey, is that you~?"

Leona closes her eyes as her eyebrow twitches. "Stop...calling me that…."

Leona has better judgment than to show her growing frustration at that particular, annoyingly adorable pet name Mai can't stop and won't stop calling her by. Leona wished that bastard, Kukri, burns in Hell for the circumstances that led to the creation of that pet name. That time still gives Leona chills…

"Welcome home...M-Mistresses. I shall serve you today...~" Leona does as her orders told her, does what a good, dutiful maid must do when her Master, or Mistress, steps past the café's threshold, no matter how much she'd rather either send them away or clock them right in the face.

The bluenette soldier girl steps up to Mai and Athena and the kunoichi and idol's eyes go wide and the brunette smiles a wide smile that shows her perfect pearly whites when Leona performs her routine.

The greeting as well as leaning forward a bit to give emphasis to her lovely cleavage bound tightly by the low-cut top of her maid outfit, then bend the knee back in a very womanly fashion and also, Leona brings her hands, fingers straight, to her chin to make a "V" shape with her fingers on her cheeks.

However, this entire adorable routine is partially hampered by…

"...L-Leona-san...shouldn't you smile?" Athena points out, doing her best to sound supportive, giving Leona an awkward look.

"Am I not smiling?" Leona's stoicisim carries over to her voice. Her voice sounded better, slightly more high-pitched in her head. It didn't carry over to her actual facial expression?!

"No you're not, Leo-nya. You're not smiling, silly~" Mai giggles and keeps giving her friend a smile to show her support.

"...damn it. Sorry." Leona can't help but hang her head low in shame. She gives off a soft sigh.

Leona really wants to be cute and thought she's improved on it. But from what she did in front of her close friends was a little embarrassing. Still, as much as she wants to talk to them, she still needs to take her customer's orders. "So sorry, Mai, Athena. I'll be right with you. I'm serving a customer right now."

She heads toward the customer to finish taking this person's order. Mai and Athena exchange looks and just smile. Leona's never, ever done something like this before. They know her as a badass soldier girl and is always serious. But to come to this place, this absolutely cute place, is something very new to them. And...they like it actually.

"Leona-san is pretty hard at work," Athena comments.

"She always is," Mai nods in agreement. "She'll never back down from a challenge, especially when it comes to this." She gestures her hand toward the bluenette. "Honestly, I THINK I would want to request to put on some cat ears and a tail no her, no~?"

Athena sweat drops. "D-don't you think it'll make you faint right then and there?"

"Why not~?" Mai winks at her. "I would do that to attract more customers~"

"Well...I don't think Leona-san would want that," Athena says. "Let's just keep it the way it is."

"Yeah, you're right."

Mai rubs her chin in thought as she sees Leona give a nod and head over toward the kitchen. "I got a better idea. Come on, Athena~" She quickly takes her girlfriend by the hand.

"W-wait...where are we going?" the idol asks.

Mai just winks at her as they head toward the owner's office.

*Later*

Leona is washing dishes after serving the customer the food and then...the door slams open and in comes Mai and Athena wearing the exact same maid outfits as Leona.

"M-Mai!? Athena!?" Her eyes widen just slightly as she jolts her head up to see the two walk over toward her.

"WE got ourselves a job here~" Mai says as she happily wraps her arm around her friend. "To help our adorable little friend out~"

Leona sighs. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

"Yaaaay!"

Mai is just so energetic it's hard to keep up with her. Athena might have gotten used to it, but Leona sure doesn't. She's got other things happening in her life. As they are washing some dishes together, Mai turns toward the soldier girl.

"So why did you want to work at this place? Mai asks.

For a moment, Leona kind of can't believe this is actually happening. She knows Mai and Athena, she knows that they would never tell anyone else that they saw and now are working alongside her at this fine establishment of maid cuteness and good food. Leona knows that her reputation as a badass woman of duty is safe with the Shiranui Ryu kunoichi and the Psycho Soldier idol, but this is all still a bit…surreal.

Leona also does her best to focus on washing the dishes in front of her, because she knows that Mai would have an absolute field day if she noticed the bluenette's eyes wandering from her face to her absolutely spectacular chest barely, oh so barely contained by the cups of her maid outfit's top.

"...It...it's a mission. It's an infiltration mission. I'm just carrying out my orders...and...I'm trying to find the...the cuteness within me. I want to be cute but that's a skill I have yet to master. I hope that this maid café can help me find it, unlock it and master it. Those are my mission objectives." Leona speaks with utter, stoic professionalism despite the odd mixture of topics she touches on in her explanation.

Mai's mouth forms a cute little "o" and her eyes get a twinkle in them. She smiles sweetly. She can't help but reach out with her hand and gently take Leona's hand, still wet and sudsy from the dish-washing.

"Leo-nya, you're absolutely amazing~! Don't worry! You've got this! Your mission will be complete in no time, especially because Athena-chan and I? We'll~be here to help you find and unleash your cuteness!" Mai's words are sweet and her lovely voice with an alluring tilt in it soothes Leona's heart and she can feel her cheeks growing hot with a blush.

The soldier girl somehow, be it luck or something else, smiles. It's a soft, barely-there, blink-and-you'll-miss it kind of smile...but it's there.

"Thank you, Mai. I appreciate it. By the way, when did you hook up with Athena? I never took you for an idol fan. Also...stop calling me that." Leona then lets go of Mai's hand to punish her cheek with a firm pull.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mai flails her arms wildly as Leona pulls her cheek a bit further. "S-Sowwy! I'm sowwy, Leo-nyaaaa!"

Leona sighs and thankfully lets go of her cheek with the kunoichi rubbing her cheek in pain and whining. However, it takes a minute for them to notice that Athena is already carrying loads of dishes. Both hands, plus some of them with her telekinesis.

"Leona-san!" she scolds. "Please stop abusing my beloved and No. 1 fan? And also, help me out here! There are a lot of people and you two are chit-chatting back here! Mou~!"

Both of the girls look to see the other maids are working, but very slowly. They don't even bother to help the idol, so Mai and Leona exchange looks and nod. They then assist her in carrying the dishes and place them in the sink to wash.

About 20 minutes later, they come out of the kitchen to serve the next set of customers.

The guys exchange looks and then give out what they want to eat. But while they are doing that, they can't help but stare at their breasts. All three of them are as busty as hell, but one of them is super busty. The way they jiggle at the motion just makes them want to grope them so badly. After taking their order, the three maids are about to leave when one of the guys raises his hand.

"Wait!" he calls. "We want to ask one more thing from you three!"

"Hm? What is it?" Mai asks.

One of the guys have the courage to speak up. "W-well...we kinda...uhhhh...it's just that we...want to..."

"HAVE A GROPE FEST!" one of the other guys blurt out.

"Hey! Not so loud, you'll embarrass them!" another guy scolds.

"Wh-whaaaa?" Athena blushes heavily and covers her chest.

"Ohhhhh, go on, go on~" Mai urges. "I'm listening~"

"...goddamn it, Mai."

"L-Leona-san! Language!"

The young men take a moment to scramble and get a proper reply ready when suddenly, they all hear heavy tapping coming from a panel nearby.

"B-Boss?!" Athena calls out and the panel lowers and a big man-hand pops out and starts making different signs. The girl blushes at what the owner of the establishment is communicating.

"B-But, but Boss! Uuu...! O-Ok...yes, sir...yes...it's...it's an extra service...O-Ok..." Athena turns back to the assembled people once the boss' hand retreats.

"Extra~service?!" The eager boys ask with big, goofy smiles on their faces, all at the edge of their seat.

"E-Eh...um...w-well...turns out, this establishment... does offer the extra service...y-you can...f-for a fee! Y-You can touch the maids...b-but there's a line you can't cross! This isn't that kind of establishment!" Athena explains and then, gives a stern expression that matches the determination in her voice.

"Athena-chan, you're so cute and so cool~!" Mai gushes, hands on her blushing cheeks, her forearms squished against the sides of her boobs, making the jiggling orbs look even bigger within the confines of her maid outfit's top.

"...well, you heard her. If you pay that extra fee, up front, you can...you can t-touch...our bodies." Leona sighs softly and scratches her blushing cheek, her face still stoic as can be yet she averts her eyes from the sheer admiration in the gazes of these fanboys.

"Well, what's it gonna be, gentlemen~?" Mai pitches in and all six boys blush heavily and their smiles get even bigger, and they quickly scramble to pitch in with money to pay the extra fee right away.

"This is awesome, this is awesome~!" "Oh my God, I can't believe it! This is a dream, baby!" "Best service ever, this is gonna be incredible!" Are their hushed comments as they focus on counting the money.

"H-Here you go, ladies! Here~! M-May we...?" The de facto leader of the group stands up from his chair and he looks down at the ladies' beautiful, silky, white thigh-high stockings with frilly white-and-black garters that hug their skin.

"Why, yes, of course. The money goes there~" Mai purrs and bends her knee as she leans forward, presenting her perfect thigh for the young man to put the yen bills under her garters.

"Leona-chan, Leona-chan! Your abs, pleeeease let us touch your abs~!"

"Athena-chan, I'm your biggest fan! Your, your butt! Your idol booty is glorious! I gotta touch it!"

"Mai-chan, I'll die if I can't touch your boobs! You're sooo beautiful!"

These are only some of the first comments that come forth as the boys eagerly yet calmly get out of their chairs to approach the ladies, hands twitching with barely-controlled lust. The ladies' ego takes a big stroking, and blushing deeply, they comply with their customers' request; Mai bending forwards to let her massive mammaries jiggle and sway, Athena bending over to show her absolutely perfect bubble-butt barely covered by her frilly skirt while Leona sighs softly and undoes the buttons on the portion of her maid outfit that covers her flawless six-pack girl-abs.

The boys cannot believe their eyes. The breasts, butt and perfect abs right in front of them and they have a chance to touch them. Two of them go for Mai, the other two go for Athena and the last two go for Leona. An even amount of people to touch one single maid.

Hands reach out to grab a handful of Mai's breasts and she lets out a happy moan as she is being touched. They go in circular motions, up and down some times and then just squeezing them as much as they want. As for Athena, with her bent over like that, showing her cute panties, the boys eagerly grope her booty. Athena shuts her eyes tightly, letting out some cute squeaks upon being touched and then some. As for Leona, the two guys rub their hands against her abs and then work their way up and down as much as they want. This is like a dream come true for them. As big fans of the trio from the King of Figher's tournament, the guys cannot be any happier.

"Ehehe! Yes, feel them nice and good, boys~" Mai encourages them as she pets one of them as a reward.

"Uuuuuu...d-don't grope my butt...so hard...b-be gentle okay?" Athena squeaks again, making the guys' eyes sparkle in delight.

"Don't worry, Athena~" Mai says. "They're being gentle. They're just super eager, that's all~"

"Just a little more," Leona says.

The guys then take turns groping and touching the breasts, buttocks and abs, rotating along until everyone's got their turn. After that, the extra service is over and the boys are super satisfied. They enjoy their food happily and then when they finish, they leave huge tips for the three of them, much to the trio's delight.

Soon after servicing the customers for the rest of the afternoon, the sun begins to set, which means it's closing time. The customers leave and some of the maids exit the cafe as well. So the trio volunteer to clean up the place. It's a bit overwhelming considering they had a lot of customers.

As they mop and sweep the floor, then clean the tables, Mai turns toward Leona.

"Say, Leo-nya," she says. "Do you mind if we kept these outfits on just a bit longer?"

"Hm? No, but what do you want to do with them? Take them home?" Leona asks.

"No, I want to do something special while wearing them~" Mai replies as she winks. "You'll see when we finish."

Leona raises an eyebrow and Athena giggles at this. The idol knows exactly what Mai means by this, but decides not to tell the bluenette.

Once they are done cleaning, they head toward the locker room and close the door behind them. It is then that Mai catches Leona by surprise by gently taking her hand and making her face her.

"Mai?" she asks as she is gently being hugged by the kunoichi. And then...she feels the idol hugging her from behind. "Athena..."

"Leo-nya...we can keep your secret," Mai says. "As long as you're with us, your secret is safe with us. Do not worry about it okay?" She holds her a bit tighter. "And also...we would like to say one thing: WE admire you."

Leon'a eyes widen in surprise. "Wait...what?"

"You heard her~" Athena whispers in her ear. "Both of us love you~"

It takes Leona a few seconds to take in what she just heard. "Since when...?"

"Weeelll...~" Mai says with a tilt of her head. "For quite a while I guess. But honestly, we couldn't tell you because you're so hard to read."

"But we thought it was high time for us to confess right then and there," Athena adds. "So...I hope you'll accept our confession."

Leona's mouth forms an "o" just for a second, but she hangs her head low, her long bangs hiding her expression. "Girls...I don't think it's possible. I heard threesomes don't last very long."

The bluenette can't help but give off a soft gasp of surprise when the embraces of Athena and Mai tighten, where she can tell that that comment struck a cord.

"Three-way relationships aren't easy, no, but that's only because the people in it never tried it for real." Athena speaks with surprising wisdom that's rather befitting of her namesake.

Mai nuzzles Leona's exposed cleavage.

"People just don't try it because they are scared, but you are not scared, Leo-nya...Leona. Athena and I love each other and we just want a chance, one single chance, for you to let us show you what our love is like, how we can make this work." Mai speaks with sheer, raw passion, determination and warmth that hit all the right cords in Leona's heart.

"Just like how you can be cute if you try, you can be happy with us, Leo-nya. Trust us, give us a chance," Mai pulls her face out of the crook of Leona's neck and she leans up to land a soft kiss not on Leona's lips, but on the very corner of her mouth.

"Consider this...a mission. Any mission, any place, right, Leona-san~?" Athena's sweet, gentle voice reaches Leona's ear and shortly after, she feels a kiss on her cheek. The beautiful, adorable idol's signature, iconic smile melts away the last remainder of Leona's hesitation and doubt and reluctance to try this.

Mai and Athena share a loving look with each other, then their love-filled gazes turn to Leona and the bluenette hesitantly, just slightly, reaches around the two girls at her sides and wraps her arms around their tiny waists.

"This...is all very new to me. I may stumble, even fall...but you two will help me back up, won't you? Be patient with me, Mai, Athena. I accept this mission...~" Leona smiles a soft yet rather cool, handsome smile that makes Mai and Athena look at her with hearts and stars in their eyes, respectively.

"Yes~!" They chorus and lean in again to land a sweet kiss on Leona's cheeks.

The day has been nothing short of a wild rollercoaster ride. There's been shenanigans aplenty...but Leona finds that she loves this job.

As for Mai and Athena?

"Best first day on the job ever~!" They burst into girlish giggles while Leona gives a soft chuckle and a squeeze to her new girlfriends' waists.

This...may just work out.

**Major Mikey scratches his stubbled chin.** Ok...so this happened. I...feel kind~of proud, actually. You, Yuri-chan? :3

**Yuri:** I feel great writing this with you, Mikey! Just because of that cute picture of Maid Leona~

**Major Mikey: **Maid Leona and her not-there-smile is a true gift, indeed, Yuri-chan. LOL Thanks, Yuri-chan, really. :3 Thanks for this wonderful opportunity~

**Yuri: **You're very welcome. I had a lot of fun writing this~ And I hope you all enjoyed this as well. Been a while since I wrote a KOF story, but I decided to do this one with Mikey~ So forgive my absence. XD

**Major Mikey:** Indeed, fellas. And...Is this for anyone in particular? No. It's not. Yuri-chan and I are aware of how this community is, and we're not aiming to pander to anyone here.

This story is silly, cute, kinda sexy and out-there, and it's for Yuri-chan and I. But even so...some nice reviews would be nice, amirite~? LOL

**Yuri: **Yeah. We would really appreciate it. Especially...from some certain authors

**Major Mikey: **Don't knock it till you try, right guys and girls?

Seeya'll next story, whenever and wherever that is. :3

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

**Yuri**: Have a nice day!


End file.
